


Retribution of the Best Kind

by calliope_rises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean a present, and Dean thinks Cas owes him for being so thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic, so be honest, but be gentle...
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters, etc. belong to Kripke and the CW. I just borrowed things for a little while to have a little fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean a little present.

            

               Dean grimaced as he shifted in the seat of the Impala and then cut off a moan at the feel of the silk against his skin. When he’d gotten out of the shower this morning and made up the bed he shared with Cas, he’d been pleasantly surprised to find a pair of blue silk panties tucked under the pillow where he was sure to find them. Having worn panties once before on a dare from a former girlfriend and discovering that it wasn’t that bad of an experience, he slipped them on before donning his jeans.  He’d do just about anything now anyway to put a smile on the now too serious mouth of his Cas.

               Cas had only been back with them for about a month, having appeared suddenly and silently in the Men of Letters library while he and Sam were doing some research for a case. He’d not been able to get an explanation out of him as to where he’d been or why he hadn’t answered his repeated calls, but Dean was sure that Cas would tell him what he needed to know when he was ready. Dean had been content to lead him to the room they’d readied for Cas just in case he ever showed up and had been pleasantly surprised to find Cas curled around him in the wee hours of the next morning. His room had quickly become their room, with Cas putting the belongings he purchased into the empty dresser Dean had secretly hoped he’d use when he first began making the storehouse a home. Dean squirmed once again, thoughts of the way he’d woken Cas that first morning combined with the cool feel of the silk against him making driving almost impossible.

                “Son of a bitch,” he murmured on a groan as the silk slid against his skin as they turned a corner and he slid on the seat.

                “What?” Sam asked from beside him with a concerned glance. “You okay?”

                There was no way he was going to tell his little brother why he was squirming around, so he replied, “Nothing. It’s fine.”

                A low chuckle from the backseat had his green eyes snapping up to the rearview mirror. He immediately wished he hadn’t. The blue eyes that met his were filled with amusement and a heat that had Dean moving restlessly trying to find a way to accommodate the constriction of his increasingly tight jeans. His eyes caught a slight movement and were drawn to the sight of Cas biting his deliciously full lower lip. Damn, he thought, smothering another moan and praying he’d make it to their destination without pulling over and fucking Cas against the trunk of the car.

                Sam kept giving him funny looks as they continued down the highway, but Dean didn’t answer his unspoken questions nor did he look in the backseat anymore. He was sure that Cas was enjoying watching him squirm, and he was definitely going to pay him back for the lustful discomfort he was currently enduring as soon as they were parked. Upon arrival, Dean threw the Impala into park and tossed a curt, “Go inside and see what you can find out,” to Sam hoping that he would be able to get his raging erection under control before joining Sam inside.

                The car door had barely slammed behind Sam when Dean let out a ragged, “What the fuck, Cas?”

                “Yes, Dean,” Cas replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

                Dean snatched open his door and got out before snatching Cas’ door open and reaching in to yank him out. Before he could even think about whether anyone saw them, he had Cas pressed up against the side of the car, hands clenched in his thick black hair, lips connecting frantically, hips pressed tightly together. It wasn’t until he was struggling for breath that Dean finally released Cas’ lips, though they remained just as tightly bound otherwise. Dean laid his forehead against Cas’ and took a shuddering breath.

                “So, you like my present?” Cas asked him, taking the opportunity to kiss a path along Dean’s stubbled jaw, interspersing moist kisses with lingering bites, something he knew drove Dean crazy. He’d been unsure about whether Dean would actually wear the panties, but he’d remembered something from Dean’s past about him doing that for an old girlfriend, and Cas had always been intrigued by the idea of Dean wearing a pair of silky panties beneath his uber-masculine garb.

                Since Cas was still messing with his ability to breathe with his nibbling kisses and the feel of his body pressed against Dean’s, leaving no doubt that he was as affected by this gift as Dean is, he had trouble answering Cas’ question. Arching his neck to give Cas better access, he moaned at the feel of his unshaven chin against his skin. “Yes,” he whispered, pressing his hips even harder into Cas and wishing he didn’t have to go inside. If they’d been home, Dean would have dragged Cas into their room and onto their bed, but they weren’t home, and Dean had a job to do. Sam would be wondering where he was.

                “Cas, babe, I’ve gotta go inside,” Dean said raggedly. “Sam’s waiting on me.”

                Cas pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes, just as satisfied with the deep green they had become as he was with the fact that Dean was unconsciously rutting against him still. He drew in a ragged breath of his own and pressed a final not-quite-chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “We’ll finish this at home?” he asked hopefully.

                “Hell yeah, we will,” Dean replied with that grin of his, a grin that promised the most delicious kind of retribution. 


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas arrive home, and they finish what was started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, etc. are just borrowed for a bit--they belong to Kripke and the CW.

 

          Much, much later, the Winchesters and Cas arrived home tired and bloody. Sam went straight to the library to add to the red ledger before cleaning up, hoping to make sure that he wouldn’t forget anything of the encounter they’d had that afternoon with the succubus who’d been plaguing a fraternity a couple of hours away. Ever since they’d made the storehouse their home and permanent base, Sam had been diligent in recording their dealings in the red ledger started so many centuries before, even if it meant doing so while still a sweaty blood-streaked mess.

          Dean, on the other hand, always went straight to the steam shower he’d immediately loved the first night they’d spent in the storehouse. It wasn’t that he minded being dirty. After all, he’d been much filthier while in Purgatory, but since he’d started nesting and making the place into their home, he was increasingly conscious of the possibility of his bringing dirt into the any of the rooms. Now, as he walked back to the room he shared with Cas to put up his guns before heading to the shower, he was very aware of the unfinished business that he and Cas had. He’d had to put it out of his head during the encounter with the succubus, which was difficult since he’d almost come under her spell when she hit on him so soon after parting from Cas at the car. As they’d walked back to the car behind Sam, Dean had gripped Cas’ hand reassuringly and given him a rough kiss to show that he was in no way interested in the skank who’d tried to put the moves on him. He might have been a player in the past, but that was before Cas came into his life…well, maybe there’d been a few slip-ups after they met, but only because Dean had tried to deny the effect Cas had on him.

          In their room, Cas was a quiet presence as Dean busied himself putting his weapons back in their places. He may have wanted to join Dean in the shower, but he knew that he needed the time to decompress before moving on to other things. Cas gave Dean a lingering kiss and a pat on the ass before giving him a gentle shove toward the bathroom. “I’ll get you something to eat,” he told him, which earned Cas a tired but heartfelt smile. While Dean was in the shower, Cas moved around the kitchen fixing him the kind of sandwich that he always seemed to crave after an encounter like this—huge chunks of rye bread with mounds of cheese, ham, salami, and turkey—and as an afterthought, he added a couple of pickle spears to the plate because Dean liked them. The last thing he grabbed from the kitchen was a frosty longneck before heading back to their room to wait on Dean to get out of the shower.

          When he returned to their room, he set the plate on Dean’s desk and sat on their bed to wait. He could hear the shower running and could almost picture the water as it ran over Dean’s battle-worn body. Cas wished he’d joined Dean long enough in the bathroom to see him peel out of his dirty clothes, to see him in the blue silk panties he’d left on the bed that morning for him to wear. Of course, he knew that Dean had put them on and that had been a sort of torture for him—not the knowing that Dean had them on, but the knowing that Dean loved him enough to wear them without question. They’d come a long way since they first met, and it had been painful to be separated from him for so long. The fact that Dean had welcomed him back without pressing for an explanation for his long absence went a long way to erasing the soul-deep sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He’d tried to sleep in the bed Dean had told him was his that first night, but he’d been away from Dean for so long that all he wanted was to be within arm’s reach of him. He’d snuck into Dean’s room and into his bed to curl up next to him. It was a testimony to how at peace Dean was now that he’d found what he considered a home, a safe place to rest.

          The sound of the water from the shower trickled to a stop, and Dean soon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Cas’ mouth went dry and his heart began to pound. It didn’t matter how many times he gazed upon Dean’s naked form; each time affected him the same way. The scars, the anti-possession tattoo, the muscles—it all came together to form perfection in Cas’ eyes and took his breath every time he saw Dean. He fought to keep his breathing normal as he spoke, “I made a sandwich for you.”

          Dean picked up a pickle from the plate on his desk and sat in the chair beside it. The towel gaped a bit, and Cas struggled to keep his eyes on Dean’s face. He knew Dean hadn’t eaten since that morning and he worried about him sometimes. Cas was trying not to focus on how delectable a freshly showered and relaxed Dean looked so he tried to find something else in the room to focus on. He was so wrapped up in looking around that he didn’t notice that Dean was just sitting there with the longneck held lightly between his fingers, watching him with a small smile.

          “Trying to ignore me, huh?” Dean asked him with a quiet chuckle.

          Cas focused his attention back on Dean, but was immediately distracted from answering when Dean licked his lips before fastening them around the rim of the bottle to take a long pull from the beer he held. Those lips did something to him anyway, but the sight of them wrapped around the bottle went straight to his cock. He shifted on the bed, still somewhat determined to make sure Dean ate a meal before anything else. “I’m not ignoring you,” he replied. “I’m letting you have a chance to eat and relax. It’s important that you eat.”

          Dean put the bottle back on the desk and stood. Cas’ mouth went dry as he walked slowly toward where he still sat on their bed and his hands fisted in the bedspread. The towel barely covered Dean’s erection, and Cas’ breath stuttered in his throat when Dean pulled it from his hips. He gripped the bedspread tighter as he struggled against his instinct to lean forward and run his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean reached out to grasp Cas’ jaw and tilt his head up, forcing his dazed blue eyes to meet his own. “So, that was a dirty trick you played today.”

          Cas licked his lips before answering, “You said you liked my present.”

          The feel of Cas’ warm breath ghosting over his cock had Dean shuddering and closing his eyes briefly before he could continue, “I did, but it was torture having to wait all day to finish what you started when you left those panties on the bed.”

          “So, I guess what you’re saying is that I owe you, huh?”

          Cas watched the green of Dean’s eyes deepen as his thumb caressed his jaw and leaned into his touch. He’d missed being close to Dean, being able to reach out and touch him whenever he wanted to, and he knew that Dean felt the same way.

          “I guess it is.”

          Pressing a kiss into Dean’s palm, Cas finally allows his hands to unclench from the bedspread and brings them up to grip Dean’s hips. He gives him no more warning than a quick run of his tongue over his lips before he takes Dean into his mouth.

          “Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, head falling back as his hands clenched in Cas’ thick hair. His knees threatened to buckle and he had to brace his feet further apart in order to stay standing. After being teased all day long by the silk against his flesh and the fact that he hadn’t allowed himself to jack off in the shower when they returned home, Dean knew he wouldn’t last long. He had to fight the urge to fuck Cas’ mouth but when he pulled back and suckled hard at the tip before taking him back into the moist heat of his mouth, Dean couldn’t help his involuntary thrust.

          Cas moaned around Dean’s cock when his fingers tugged at his hair, which loosened the muscles in his throat and enabled him to take Dean even deeper. His fingers clutched desperately in his hair as Dean began to come undone. “Cas…ngh…shit.” Dean’s hips set up a stuttering, uneven rhythm that had Cas tightening his fingers on his hips. He looked down at Cas’ spit-slicked lips wrapped wide around him, cheeks hollowed, and couldn’t help but to thrust deep into his mouth.

          Looking up at Dean, Cas whimpered at the sight of his beloved so close to climax. His own cock pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants and he trembled, close to release himself just from bringing pleasure to Dean. Cas thought about the fact that Dean had worn silk against his cock all day just because he wanted him to and swallowed hard, bringing Dean further into his throat. That was all it took to push Dean completely over the edge. He held Cas’ head tightly as he came and Cas struggled to swallow every drop even as he lost control himself and ruined yet another pair of pants.

          Dean released his hold and Cas licked him clean before pulling back completely to grin up at him. “So, was my present worth it?” he asked Dean.

          “Definitely,” Dean replied with a grin of his own before bending down to press a kiss to Cas’ swollen lips. “Feel free to give me presents as often as you like.”


End file.
